War and Honor
by entilza
Summary: The Klingon Empire discovers B5 space at the onset of the Earth Minbari War.
1. Chapter 1

**War and Honor**

**Chapter One: Relic**

Captain Vogh gazed tiredly out the viewscreen of his ship, the Vor'cha class cruiser _IKS Qu'van_. His ship, along with three Birds of Prey, had been dispatched beyond the Klingon border to search for new systems rich in resources. With the Dominion War only months behind them, the Klingon Empire was in dire need of resources with which to rebuild. To that end it had dispatched several scout fleets to explore beyond Klingon space. Vogh's fleet was currently surveying a large nebula. Its crimson clouds and dark streaks gave it the appearance of the entrance to Gre'thor.

"Have the sensors detected anything?" Vogh asked. His stomach growled. He had been on the bridge for over ten hours as his fleet surveyed the nebula, and he was both hungry and nearly asleep from boredom.

"One moment. Sensors are detecting a large metallic signature one million kilometers inside the Nebula," First Officer K'lek replied. "Laying in a course." As the Klingon ships entered the nebula, it seemed to swallow them in its curtain of crimson vapors. Inside the nebula was dark, with low red light that seemed to filter through in streams, like the beams of searchlights.

"How far are we from the reading?" 

"Coming into visual range now," K'lek replied. The viewscreen flickered and changed to a view of a diamond structure. It appeared to be composed of four long arms and hung in orbit of a large planetoid. "No life sign readings, either on the structure or the planet. Sensors indicate the object is nearly 10,000 years old. It seems to possess several high energy fusion reactors and a large amount of an unknown element. The planet below also possesses several veins of it. I believe this is worth contacting the High Council."

"Very well. K'lek, you have the bridge." 

…

**Two Weeks Later: **

Vogh watched with anticipation as the device powered up. Chancellor Martok had dispatched several ships with scientists to study the device. Supply ships had also arrived to begin mining the unknown mineral on the surface of the moon. Its showed great potential as a power source. 

A pulse of light traveled down the arms of the station, converging at the end into a glowing orange vortex.

"Is that a wormhole?" Captain Vogh asked. He had seen the Bajoran wormhole before. If a race had discovered how to create an artificial wormhole, it could revolutionize travel for the Klingons.

"It is similar, but I am detecting another region of space beyond the entrance. I believe the device is some sort of dimensional vortex generator."

"What can the sensors tell us about the space on the other side?"

"It seems to contain large amounts of gravimetric turbulence and sensors are only effective at a third of normal range."

Very well, launch a probe. I want to know more about that space."

"Yes sir." The probe from the _Qu'van_ entered the vortex and vanished. "We are receiving telemetry. The region on the other side appears to exist on a different special domain than our own, but our sensors are able to scan a layer of space beyond it, possibly the equivalent to our own."

"Would it be safe for our ships to enter the vortex?" Vogh asked.

"Commander Mel'ok is instructing all ships to hold position." The Commander's Vor'cha fired three more probes into the vortex, which collapsed seconds later.

"What happened?"

"Unknown. The device appears to be capable of sustaining a vortex for only a short time. We are however still receiving readings from the probes."

For the next several days the working of the device were examined. It was discovered to use a combination of several types of energies to generate the vortex, and the mineral on the planet below appeared to be a key element to the process. Samples were taken back to Quo'nos for analysis. After running as many tests as they could, it was decided to send a ship through the vortex. Captain Vogh was selected. Once the _Qu'van _entered the vortex it closed.

"Sir, sensors are detecting a tachyon stream, very weak. It seems to be emanating from the gate and traveling away on a bearing of one zero four mark nine."

"Inform Commander Me'lok and request instructions," Vogh replied.

"Sir, we are instructed to locate the source of the tachyon signal but maintain contact. He is sending the remainder of our squadron to accompany us." Seconds later the vortex reopened the three Birds of Prey came through. Together the Klingon squadron followed the tachyon stream dropping subspace buoys to maintain contact with the fleet. Gradually the Klingon ships picked up speed until they were traveling at full impulse. Soon they would have the answers they sought.

**So, what does everyone think of this story? Hope to get some good reviews. See yo all later. The Emperor protects.**

**ENTILZA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Beachhead**

The Klingon ships had been traveling in the realm they had named "Red Space" for over two days. The shifting patters of red and black energy actually formed shapes if Kogh stared at them for long enough. Traveling through Red Space created a slight unease among the Klingon crews. Several times sensors had detected strange readings, but each time they had vanished before the ships could arrive. Though disconcerting, traveling through this space was amazingly fast. According to sensors they were traveling over ten times as fast as maximum warp in real space.

As they traveled, the Klingon ships mapped the gravitational currents. Once a way was discovered to exit Red Space without a vortex generator, ships would be used to explore Red Space beyond the tachyon stream. While they could scan real space, the readings were distorted and would require a map of real space to act as a comparison.

Thanks to the subspace buoys they remained in contact with Commander Mel'ok. The tachyon stream had been growing stronger over the last several hours, suggesting they were near one of the vortex generators. 

"Sir, the tachyon stream terminates three hundred thousand kilometers directly ahead."

"Good. Sent the activation signal," Kogh replied. One of the discoveries made during the analysis of the vortex generator was that a subspace signal pulse made on a specific frequency activated the generator.

Out in Red Space the now familiar vortex appeared, but this one was blue instead of orange. The Klingon ships engaged their cloaks before exiting. The gate was in orbit of a desert world with three moons, all of which had extensive cratering.

"Are there any other vessels in the system?" Kogh asked. The world below was dead, what was not covered by deserts was made of high mountain rages dotted with volcanoes.

"I am not detecting any subspace activity in the system, and there are no energy signatures other than the vortex generator. However sensors are detecting large deposits of the vortex mineral on two of the moons, as well as small readings from the planet itself," replied M'ret.

"Very well. Open a channel to Commander Mel'ok." The signal took a few moments to activate due to the range, but soon the image of Mel'ok appeared.

"Captain Kogh, report!"

"Commander, we have discovered a second device in an abandoned system. There are large deposits of the vortex material as well. I recommend we survey this system and those which surround it. If they are all as rich in resources as this one, the Empire's energy and supply problems may soon be on the decline."

"Very well. We are sending additional ships to begin construction of a sensor post in the system. Remain where you are until they arrive. Mel'ok out." As soon as the Commander's image vanished the sensors detected something.

"Captain, energy readings from the planet. Too low to be a weapon. It appears to be coming from a complex on the planet's northern pole. A magnetic storm was masking its signature," M'ret called out.

"Assemble an away team, armed heavily. Perhaps there are answers down there," Kogh replied. 

**…**

The seven man strong away team materialized in a black metal corridor lit only by the means of their rifle mounted lights. A thick layer of dust covered everything, and the Klingons flinched uncomfortably in their pressure suits. While offering more protection than Federation suits, they were not nearly as comfortable to wear.

"This way," K'mpok said. The team advanced slowly down the corridor, alert for any traps or defenses their tricorders might miss. The echoes of their boots sounded extremely loud in the tight confines of their helmets. Parts of the wall had collapsed, and several times they piles of dust which could have been the remains of unknown aliens. Their lights cast long shadwos across the floor.

Finally the team reached a half closed door with blast marks on the edge near the locking mechanism. They raised their weapons while K'mpok and Moklor used all their strength to slide the door open with a screech that caused them all to wince. Inside their lights illuminated what looked like a command center. Consoles, some smashed or blown apart, made a three quarters circle around a central chair with twin arm displays. Black marks, likely from energy weapon, dotted the room. K'mpok ran his tricrorder over the consoles, two of which flickered on low power. 

"Over here!" Moklor called. He had found a screen which was playing a fuzzy recording of a female alien with dark blue skin and red hair. She was wearing a black uniform with red trim and a long black cape.

"-Our fleet has been defeated, our allies have fled. We ready our weapons, but it will not be enough. The dark ones come for us. We will die for having stood against them." There were explosions beyond the screen and screams echoed. "The enemy's solders have come. We can only prey that Seelu's ships made it into the gate. If anyone should find this place-" an explosion ripped into the chamber just beyond the edge of the screen and the playback ended. The last thing recorded was a scream but not a scream. It echoed in their minds like nails down a chalkboard. Finally it died away, leaving the room seeming slightly darker.

"I have accessed the primary computer. I am transferring the data," Moklor reported from a second station.

After the data transfer was completed the team quickly explored the rest of the base. However very little was intact and the team soon returned to the beam in point, the scream still in their heads.

**…**

Five Days Later:

Commander Mel'ok stood in the alien command center as it came online. Consoles began humming and a low vibration shook the floor for a few moments. Though the damage had been extensive, the technology had proven easy to replace. Anti-matter reactors had been installed and quarters had been repaired for the command crew of 27. Already mining operations had begun on two of the moons overhead. The supply ships that had accompanied the Commander's squadron had begun assembling long range sensor satellites and orbital weapon platforms to defend their position. The data from the alien computer had yielded the Klingons locations for other resource rich worlds nearby. Captain Kogh and his squadron would make surveys of them and determine which were best suited for exploitation. 

Chancellor Martok had been extremely pleased with the recent discoveries. Already advances had been made in the understanding of Red Space, and Klingon scientists were attempting to create a means to generate vortexes without a gate. Soon the Klingon Empire would have an advantage over any other race in the Alpha Quadrant.

…

Captain Kogh's squadron dropped out of warp in the third system in their survey pattern. This system was the first to possess an M class planet.

"The planet's atmosphere and ecosystem are ideal to support a colony," Second Officer M'ret reported from his post.

"Send the data to Commander Mel'ok," Kogh replied. "Are there any signs of ships in the system?"

"No, though there are ruins on two of the continents. Likely several thousand year old."

"Are there any signs of minable materials?"

"No signs of the vortex mineral, though there are several rich ore veins on the northern continent. They run several kilometers deep. Also there are promising readings coming from an asteroid field beyond the third planet."

"Very good. Once the scans of the system are complete set course for the next in our survey pattern. I'll be in my quarters." For the past several weeks Kogh had been reforging his bat'leth, which had grown dull over the Dominion War. It was not like there was much else to do. Though he knew he as serving the Empire, Kogh was becoming dangerously close to dying of boredom. 

…

The green ships left the system, leaving behind several small objects which settled in orbit over the world. When the ships left however, they did not enter hyperspace. Instead they seemed to elongate and vanish in white flashes. They also shimmered into invisibility as well. This new race demanded further study. Though its masters still slept, they had left several of their scouts to search for possible new threats. If this new race proved dangerous to its masters' plans, they could be required to awaken far sooner than anticipated. For now though, they would simply be observed. 

From the shadow of one of the planet's moons a small ship powered up. Its hull was black and seemed to shed light. Small spines ran backward from its front edge. As it turned it shimmered and phased into hyperspace, leaving behind only a vague sense of unease. 

**Next Chapter: Contact.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Contact**

A trio of Brakiri Avokai class vessels plodded through space, their cargo holds full from their latest mission. Their employer would be very pleased. Once the profits were added up the freighters would likely be able to afford to use their jump engines for their next run.

On board the Brakiri ship _Ignosha_ Captain Fleba was relaxing in his quarters, enjoying a glass of human whiskey he had purchased at an outpost some weeks ago. The brown liquid was potent, and helped to pass the long hours as his merchant fleet moved toward the jump gate. His employer had lost a good deal of money when a mining facility he owned had suffered an accident and exploded. That was the reason the Brakiri ships were so short of Quantium 40 for their jump engines.

On the bridge, the Brakiri in charge of sensors detected the formation of a jump point. The Brakiri's heart then almost stopped. The vessel exiting the jump point was large and circular, and undocking from its rings were 21 Raider Zephyr class fighters. "Combat alert!" Throughout the ships alert klaxons began blaring.

"What is happening?" Fleba asked as he entered the bridge. The Raider Battle Wagon fired its main and very expensive weapon, a heavy pulse cannon, at the lead Brakiri vessel, burning a deep gouge into the armor. "Bring the jump engines on-line! Get us out of here!" Captain Fleba yelled at his engineering officer.

"It will take at least ten minutes for the jump engines to warm up!" The engineer countered.

"Do we have communications?" The Brakiri captain asked hurriedly.

"Yes," the engineer replied as he glanced at his control console.

"Then send a distress call. To any ships in range, this is the Brakiri ship _Ignosha_. We are under attack by Raiders and require assistance. Please respond." The captain quickly ordered.

The Raider fighters had lined up and opened fire on the Brakiri ships by this time, their weapons cutting into the armor and disabling the one of the cargo ships' main weapons, but not before losing five of their number to particle beams and pulse cannons. They pressed their attack while the Battle Wagon moved up, deploying assault shuttles to catch their rich prizes.

…

The _Qu'van_ and her squadron were preparing to depart their latest surveyed system. This one had no habitable worlds or valuable resources unfortunatly. 

Captain Kogh took a swig from his bottle of Bloodwine as he tried to ease the headache he was developing from staring at data pads for hours on end. "Prepare to set course for the next system." Kogh said as he took another gulp of his blood wine.

"Yes sir. Wait a minute Captain... we are receiving a hail. It is on a tachyon frequency similar to the technology we discovered at the world near the second gate," K'lek reported. "I am playing it now." A voice came over the speakers. The signal was distorted by background static but It was still audible.

"To any ships in range, this is the Brakiri ship _Ignosha._ We are under attack by Raiders and require assistance. Please respond." The signal repeated twice before Kogh made a slashing motion with his hand and the playback ended.

"How far is the source of that transmission?" Kogh asked his trustfull subordinate.

"Two light years. Shall we set course?" K'lek asked.

"Do it. Whoever is under attack may be able to provide us with information about the systems beyond our survey pattern, as well as end this dull duty for a while." There was a murmur of agreement from the crew. They were eager for a battle after weeks of dull astrometric surveys. The four Klingon ships initiated their cloaks and engaged at maximum warp. A Battle called, and they would answer.

…

The Raider shuttles by now attached themselves to the lead Brakiri cargo ship and the boarders blasted through the airlocks and quickly overpowered the security details present at the airlocks. The other two ships would be secured shortly by the Raiders. The Raider Captain, a human named Darien Kell, smiled triumphantly. He had been a pirate his entire life. His father had taught him well until his death during a raid on a Narn supply ship. Darien was a tall man with salt and pepper hair and a long scar down the side of his face. 

"How long until the other two ships are secure?" Darien asked his crew.

"Should be just a few minutes Boss," Joshua Beler replied from his station. He had lost a leg during an explosion a few years ago and now served as the coordinator of the Raider boarding teams.

"Good. Once we cash this haul we'll finally be able to afford some new weapons for the fighters, maybe even a Starfury or two." As Darien watched the Brakiri ships drifting, he noticed something odd. Space seemed to shimmer for an instant before four small green ships appeared out of nowhere. There was no jump point, they simply shimmered into existence. "Where the hell did they come from!" Darien cried out as he witnessed the unusual sight.

"Don't know, but they're hailing us. You wanna talk to 'em?" Joshua asked. 

"Yeah, but keep the man gun trained on the lead ship." Darien supposed. A rough voice sounded over the bridge a few moments later.

"Raider vessel, I am Captain Kogh of the Klingon vessel _Qu'van_. You will cease your attack immediately and prepare to be boarded. Resist and you will die." The voice stasted harshly.

"Just who do you think you are? This is MY prize. I was here first!" As he spoke, Darien motioned for the fighters to form up and attack the new ships. If they couldn't do the job they could at least by enough time for the Battle Wagon to jump away.

…

"The fighters are moving toward us. Their weapons are locking on," M'ret reported. "Low yield pulse weapons. They pose no threat." Kogh stated with disdain and pity in his voice.

"Then let us give them a worthy death. Order the _M'par_ and the _B'mong_ to destroy them. Take us in close to the main enemy ship and beam an assault team aboard, and transport the intruders on the Brakiri ship to the brig." Kogh added. The Klingon sensors had determined that the three large vessels, each nearly four times the size of the _Qu'van_, had only one species aboard. The Raiders seemed to be all humans, a great surprise to the Klingons, one which would soon be explained. 

…

Approaching weapons range," Delta Four reported over his comm. The Raider fighters were about to meet the alien ships side on. Suddenly two of the smallest ships darted forward and turned with a speed that should have been impossible. In seconds they would be on top of the Raiders. "Open fire!" Plasma bolts lashed out from the Raider Zephyrs, but it was all absorbed by a simmering green wall of energy. "What the hell! Those guys have energy shields!" Before the other pilots could react, green bolts of energy were fired from the wings of the two Birds of Prey, each shot found its mark and created a fireball as the Raider fighters were slaughtered. Within thirty seconds 20 of the Raider fighters were destroyed, the final one was caught in a tractor beam. The pilot was beamed into the _Qu'van's_ brig and the Zephyr tractored into the shuttle bay.

…

On board the Battle Wagon, Darien was speechless. His entire fighter wing had just been obliterated with little effort. The new ships were also equipped with some sort of energy shields. His ship's pulse cannon fired again and again, but the enemy ships didn't even flinch.

"Quick, get us out of here!" Darien ordered. Then suddenly there was a whine and seven columns of red orange light appeared on the bridge. They solidified into men with dark skin and wearing metal armor. They carried pistol like weapons which fired bolts of green energy, knocking half the bridge crew off their feet in seconds. Joshua drew his PPG and put a round through one of the burly men, sending him to the floor, but a second alien drew a curved sword and cut off Joshua's head with a single expert stroke. Darien dove behind his chair and drew a pair of PPGs. He was an expert shot, and four of his shots hit their targets, but only two of the aliens fell. The largest of the aliens drew a knife and threw it at blinding speed. The weapon lodged in the PPGs barrel, ruining the weapons. 

"You are a worthy opponent! Come and face me in combat!" The alien called out. Darien smiled and stood up.

"You wanna fight me? All right." Darien raised his second PPG as quick as lightingand and nailed the alien in the chest. The alien fell back dead, and Darien made a dash for the hatch. He rolled and dodged the first volley of weapons, but a bolt caught him in the hip. He dropped with a cry and one of the Klingon warriors was on him in an instant, with his hands around Darien's throat.

"You are without honor. Kornar offered you an honorable challenge, and you reply by gunning him down in cold blood!" Darien felt the warrior's hands tighten, and his vision began to grey. Suddenly the hands released him and he dropped to the floor, gulping down deep breaths of air. The man kicked him hard in the ribs, sending him slamming into the bulkhead. "I will not kill you yet P'tah. No, you will give us the information we desire, and I will be sure you will be in great pain for a very long time." He kicked Darien in the crotch as hard as he could, drawing a scream of agony. "Krell to _B'mong_, one to beam to the brig."

…

"The enemy ship is secure sir, and we have beamed the intruders from the Brakiri ship to the brig as well," K'lek reported. "Casualty reports are coming in. Five wounded, two seriously, including Captain Kornar."

Vogh growled. He had known Kornar for several years, and the two had hunted Targ together many times on Quo'nos. "Very well, hail the lead Brakiri vessel. It is time we obtained some answers."

**So, how was that? Looks like the Raiders learned the hard way you don't mess with the Klingons, though at least they weren't too easy. So what will happen with the Brakiri? And what will the Klingons think when they learn about the EA? Find out in the next exciting chapter. See you all then! The Emperor protects.**

ENTILZA


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Exchange**

"The alien ships are hailing us," Fleba's first officer reported. "Shall we respond?"

"Of course," Fleba managed to reply. The power readings from the alien ships were far higher than their size suggested. And their energy shielding was astounding. He had never seen anything like it. The comm. system activated and a proud and slightly deep voice came over the speakers.

"Brakiri vessel. I am Captain Kogh of the Klingon vessel _Qu'van." _

"I am Captain Fleba of the Brakiri vessel _Ignosha_. Please allow me to express my most sincere gratitude for your assistance. How can we possibly repay you?"

"I would like to meet you in person. Would you consent to coming aboard my vessel?" Kogh asked

"Of course, I will shuttle over in ten minutes." Fleba replied.

"We have a much faster way if you are willing," Kogh's voice answered back.

"Very well," Fleba said in slight confusion. A moment later he felt a tingling sensation and his vision dissolved into red light. It faded after a few seconds and Fleba found himself standing on the deck of what he assumed to be the Qu'van. He immediately fell to the floor because he had been strapped into his chair a moment before. The three aliens around him laughed as he got to his feet. "What just happened?" Then he realized he was standing, this ship had artificial gravity!

"We beamed you aboard," one of the aliens replied. He and the others were all slightly taller than Fleba and had dark skin with ridges on their foreheads.

"You mean teleported? And you have artificial gravity!"

"Yes. Come with me Captain." Vogh led Fleba to a conference room with a view of the Brakiri convoy. "We disabled the Raider's ship and took several of them into custody. They have provided us with a great deal of information. However we were surprised to find they were human." Kogh stated to the Brakiri captain

"Why is that?" Fleba asked.

"We were unaware they had spread this far. The humans we are familiar with live many light years away. As for the raiders, we are prepared to turn them over to you if you wish." Kogh further stated.

"Thank you Captain. They will be taken back to my world for trial. However I was wondering if you would be willing to make a trade?" Fleba asked.

"What sort of a trade?" Kogh asked cautiously.

"My people are merchants and traders, and we are always on the lookout for new trading partners. Your technology appears to be highly advanced; perhaps you would consider trading for your gravity technology or your teleporters?" Fleba proposed 

"What are you offering in return?" Kogh asked. 

"Since you seem to be unfamiliar with this part of space, I could offer you detailed stellar maps and what information we have on various races in this region." Fleba further explained.

"We would also like any information you have on Red Space." Kogh added.

"Red Space? Oh, you must mean Hyperspace. That can be easily arranged as well. My ships were on their way to the local jump gate when we were attacked. We normally would have jumped ourselves, but our employer has recently hit hard times and couldn't afford enough Quantium 40." Fleba saw a brief look of surprise cross Captain Kogh's face.

"Your ships can enter Red Space without a gate?" Kogh asked intently. This information was indeed surprising.

"Of course. The process uses a significant amount of energy and Quantium 40 and as such is expensive to operate. Do your ships not possess jump engines?" Fleba was thinking that perhaps these Klingons, despite their advanced technology, had only recently discovered hyperspace, though that still didn't explain how they had appeared so suddenly. Perhaps they used a method of Hyperspace travel never before seen.

"I will speak to my Commander about your wish to trade. We will beam you back to your vessel and contact you shortly." Kogh stated.

"Very well, and thank you," Fleba replied.

"Kogh to transporter room, beam the Brakiri Captain back to his ship." Fleba again felt the tingling and saw red for a few seconds. When he materialized back aboard the Ignosha he grabbed a nearby bar and eased himself into his chair. 

"Was your trip productive?" Fleba's first officer asked. Fleba smiled.

"If we can get our hands on even their most basic technology we will all be very rich men," Fleba replied. "We will know soon enough."

…

"Captain Kogh, what do you have to report?" Commander Mel'ok asked.

"We have located a convoy of merchant ships from a race known as the Brakiri. They were under attack by pirates and I gave the order to defend them. However, the raiders turned out to be human." Kogh reported.

"Human? How is that possible?" Mel'ok questioned.

"I am unsure, however their ships posses what they call a Jump Engine, which allows them to enter and exit Red Space without the aid of a gate. They are also offering maps of this space as well as information on races we have yet to encounter. They wish to trade with us; however I was unsure what they should be allowed to obtain." Kogh explained to his superior.

"Offer them older technology that would not pose a threat if they used it. Give them gravity plating or inertial dampeners, but under no conditions trade them our weapons or cloaking technology." Mel'ok stated.

"I understand. I also believe the vortex mineral, which the Brakiri call Quantium 40, is necessary for independent jumps." Kogh said, agreeing with Mel'ok's statement. 

"I will inform Chancellor Martok of your discoveries. Inform me when your trading is complete. Mel'ok out."

…

Fleba had been waiting nearly an hour when the Klingon ship hailed him again.

"Captain Fleba, I have spoken to my Commander, and we are ready to trade. Stand by for transport." This time Fleba had enough sense to undo his restraints and stand while gripping a nearby handhold. When he materialized on board the _Qu'van_ he was able to keep his footing.

"I am pleased you agreed to trade. What are you prepared to barter with?" Fleba asked his new trading partner.

"We have several gravity generators in storage which could easily be adapted to your vessels. They would allow you to generate between one half and three times the gravity of a planet. Also, we are prepared to supply you with inertial dampeners which would eliminate the inertia from sudden accelerations and weapon impacts. In return we desire the information you offered before as well as one of your jump engines." Kogh stated confidently.

"That may be difficult. Our jump engines are integrated into our ships. We could offer you some of the spare parts for the engine we posses, as well as a complete set of schematics," Captain Fleba offered.

"Very well," Kogh replied. "I will accompany you back to your vessel. Once I have downloaded the data and inspected the jump engine components we will beam the parts we agreed upon into your cargo bay."

"Very well," Fleba said, and soon the two men were in the main cargo hold of the Brakiri vessel. Kogh had a bit of trouble until Fleba showed him how to use grab bars and hand grips to propel himself. He hid a smile when the Klingon crashed into one of the cargo containers. After recovering, Kogh then used a portable scanner to inspect the jump engine components and download the data from the Ignosha's computer. The gravity generators and inertial dampeners were beamed in a few moments later. The two other Brakiri in the cargo bay gasped when they saw the transport.

"It has been a pleasure doing business with you," Fleba said, offering his hand to Kogh, who took it in a slightly crushing grip.

"Indeed. We will likely contact you again soon."

"I look forward to it." Kogh tapped a device on his waist and vanished. 

…

"These Brakiri are very similar to the Ferangi," Kogh told M'ret as he sat back in his chair. "Though much more pleasant to speak with. Cloak and set course for the vortex generator, warp seven." Once he arrived back at the Klingon forward base he would hand the data he had collected over to Mel'ok, and soon the Klingons would have a much better idea of what their next series of actions should be.

**So, how is the story progressing? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **

The _Qu'van _slowly slid out of the dry-dock that had been constructed over the world the Klingons had named Kreyor Colony. The alien facility on the surface had been completely restored and now served as a communications hub and control facility for traffic coming through the gate. Already several colonies were being established in habitable systems, each defended by two dozen automated weapon platforms.

The Kreyor system itself was even more heavily defended. Already several orbital stations and mining platforms had been constructed. Quantium 40 was collected by mining vessels and brought to the processing plant on the surface. A full Starbase was nearing completion in high orbit near the gate. Once completed an enemy would be hard pressed to dislodge the Klingons from the system.

**…**

"We are ready for our first test of the jump generator," M'ret reported. The engine from the Raider Battle Wagon, coupled with the plans and materials provided by the Brakiri, had enabled the Klingon to construct their own jump generator in only two weeks. Now it was time for the first test.

"Very well, open the vortex," Kogh replied. He felt a shiver run through the deck plates as generators came on-line and field coils began humming. The familiar orange vortex opened in front of the Vor'cha, but this time generated by the vessel itself. A pair of probes were launched and entered the vortex, taking readings and ensuring the vortex was stable.

"The generator and vortex are both stable. The probes have entered and report the same. Success!"

"Good. Power down the generator and begin a full analysis. Once the data has been analyzed we will enter the vortex ourselves."

Five hours later the _Qu'van_ entered Hyperspace on its own power and set course for the edge of what the Brakiri star maps had identified as Earth Alliance space. Chancellor Martok had been intrigued by the concept of humans that far out into space and had instructed Mel'ok to make contact with them. To that end, the _Qu'van_ and its squadron would scout the EA border until they found an isolated vessel. 

…

Two days passed by with nothing eventful to report. The sensors dutifully mapped the currents of hyperspace while scanning real space for the matching coordinates. Captain Kogh slouched in his chair, a bottle of bloodwine in his hand. He took a deep swig as he gazed out at the shifting patterns of Hyperspace. Suddenly M'ret got a reading from his console. He quickly snapped out of the half sleep he had been in.

"We are detecting tachyon communications, range five light years. A star system beyond the Earth Alliance borders."

"Lay in a course. Once we reach the system open a vortex and drop our cloak. Have our escorts remain cloaked in the chance something goes wrong." M'ret nodded and sent the command to activate the vortex generator. A blue vortex formed and the Klingon ships, one visible and three cloaked, entered the newest system to fall under the gaze of the Klingon Empire.

…

Captain Derek Gorman carefully placed the latest artifact from the ruins into its sample container. His latest expedition for IPX had taken him to this system, where he'd been digging for the last four months, and so far he'd found several interesting artifacts that would likely fetch a good price back home.

"Hey Derek, Earth to Derek," Melissa Flecher called out as she walked over, a bundle of survey maps clutched in her hands and her glasses covered with dust from the ever present wind that whipped across the desert plateau where the explorers had made their camp. They had been fortunate to arrive at the end of the hot season, otherwise they would have been forced to wear survival suits.

"Damn it Melissa," Derek replied as he nearly dropped the horn shaped artifact. "I told you never to sneak up on me when I'm working."

"Sorry, but you've been working for five hours straight and I thought you might be hungry," Melissa replied, holding out a ration pack. 

"Thanks, I could use a break." They both sat on the hardened sand and glanced over the ruins. The place had evidently been some kind of temple, but most of it had been worn away by the wind. Suddenly Derek's apprentice Joshua came running up.

"Hey Derek, we just got a message from the _Seeker_. A ship just jumped into the system. There's nothing like it in the databanks. They hailed and said they were called themselves Klingons and wanted to meet with us."

"Let's head back to the shuttle and get up there then," Derek said. He very much enjoyed meeting with new alien cultures and now an opportunity had literally dropped in his lap. It took the group about ten minutes to make the trek back to the base camp where the orbital shuttle had set down. Derek took the controls and the ship took off in a massive cloud of dust that rendered the building invisible until the wind blew most of it off.

The ship arrived in orbit a few minutes later and saw a green ship about the size of the _Seeker_ sitting a few hundred kilometers away. The ship had a T-bone shaped hull, with a slightly thicker forward section with two prongs at the tip and two red glowing strips at the edged of what Derek assumed to be either engines or weapons. "Well, that's certainly different. Can they hear us?"

"Yes," Melissa replied. "Channel open."

"This is Derek Gorman, Captain of the Earth Alliance scout cruiser _Seeker._ Please state your business in this system."

"I am Captain Kogh of the Klingon vessel _Qu'van_. We detected your communications in this system and altered our course to meet you. We recently learned of your race from the Brakiri and my commander instructed me to make contact."

"I see. I'd like to come aboard your vessel if you'll allow me."

"Very well, we are prepared to receive you. Will you be bringing any others with you?"

"I'd like to dock with my ship and collect a few things first."

"Very well. Contact us when you are prepared," Captain Kogh replied, cutting the link. 

**…**

Derek glided onto the bridge of the_ Seeker_ and settled into his chair. "So, what can you tell me about that ship?" He asked his sensor officer, a young man named Chris. He was the newest addition to his crew, only taken aboard a year ago at the Seeker's last port stop.

"Well first off the power readings from that ship are four times as high as its size suggests, and its hull is composed of several alloys our sensors can't identify. Something's also deflecting most of our scans."

"All right, I'm going over there. Melissa, you'll come with me. Since you're an expert in quick analysis maybe you can tell what kind of technology we're dealing with."

"Ok, but I hope those guys turn out to be friendly." Trust didn't come easily to Derek's colleague, but once it had been earned she would stand by someone through anything.

"Open a channel to the Klingons ship. Captain Kogh, we're ready. Myself and one other will shuttle over to your ship in five minutes."

"We have a faster way if you are willing."

"What kind of way?" Derek replied.

"A matter energy transport. It allows us to move large numbers of crew and cargo without the need for shuttles. I can assure you it is quite safe." Derek looked over at Melissa, who gave a nervous nod. Both she and Derek enjoyed examining new technologies, and he had heard the Vree possessed a technology similar to the one Kogh was describing.

"All right. We're ready when you are," Derek said, and a few moments later he and Melissa felt a tingling sensation as at the same time their vision dissolved into a haze of an orange red light. A moment later they found themselves in a semi-dark command center with five aliens. Derek fell on his rear, drawing laughter from the aliens. Melissa managed to grab onto a support bar and kept her footing. She saw several of the warriors trading bottles of liquor.

"Greetings," one of the aliens, Kogh, Derek assumed, spoke. Like the others he had dark skin with ridges on his forehead along with long dark hair. He was wearing what looked like black leather with armor covering the torso. "Perhaps we should have warned you about the gravity aboard this ship," Kogh said with amusement.

"You have artificial gravity?" Derek said with amazement, wondering what other technologies these Klingons possessed.

"Indeed. That is something we may be willing to trade depending on if you possess anything valuable to us."

"Well you see Captain Kogh, my ship and I aren't authorized to open trade negotiations with alien races. I could give you the location of an outpost where you could speak with some of the higher ups." Captain Kogh spoke with several of his officers for a minute in a language either of the humans couldn't translate.

"Very well," Kogh said. "Transmit the coordinates and we will hopefully speak soon. And take this," he handed Derek a bottle of what he assumed was liquor. "Bloodwine, very potent. We will speak again soon." Kogh motioned to M'ret, who transported the two humans back to their ship.

"Coordinates received," M'ret announced a minute later. "Five light years away. Activating jump drive." The vortex opened and the _Qu'van_ and her still cloaked escorts entered, leaving the Seeker and a slightly confused Captain Derek. He hoped the Klingons would be friendly with Earth. If what he had seen of their technology was any indication, the Klingons had the potential to help the Earth Alliance evolve into one of the strongest powers in the sector.

**Next chapter coming soon. **

**ENTILZA**


End file.
